Forgotten
by FenrysTheWolf
Summary: Tessa woke up, deep underneath the earth with no memories. She only knows that the Black Swan are behind it. As a powerful Terrakinetic, they want her to help Sophie but being so powerful with the element of earth has it's own weaknesses. Among all the other secrets is someone who shouldn't exist. Someone who's been forgotten. *Rated T due to some minor scenes of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So I decided I wanted to do something with my very own character, so I made up this girl named Tessa! I hope you like it! And if at points it seems as though she is to strong, in the next chapter or two you will figure out some of her weaknesses.**

Tessa woke up suddenly, buried beneath layers upon layers of earth. Oddly, there was a small space where she now sat, enough for her to stand and stretch comfortably. _Why am I here? How? Why…. Why is my mind blank?_ Her thoughts swam through her head, causing a minor headache. She had no memories, nothing besides her name. Tessa. How was it even possible that she was buried underneath the earth?

Something deep in her mind was itching, itching to be free. Soft whispers filled her mind. _You control the earth. Be free. Don't be afraid,_ the whispers told her. The words took root, not allowing to be ignored. A memory was suddenly tugged free- a younger Tessa, sitting in a small classroom, wearing an ambe cape and uniform. Her instructor was telling her about the different abilities, what they could do, how rare they were. In the memory she was explaining a very rare ability, Terrakinesis. The ability to control the earth. Then it fast-forwarded to her accidentally causing a sinkhole to form when someone had scared her. _You control the earth._

Cautiously Tessa placed one of her hands on the side of her little cavern, letting the strength of the earth fill her with power. Closing her eyes, she slowly broke the earth above her head and created a small slope upwards. Daylight streamed down into the darkness, forcing Tessa to shield her eyes.

The tiny rocks caused her feet to slip as she climbed up the slope, however she eventually felt her bare feet on soft grass. Above, it was beautiful. Tall trees swayed in the gentle wind, birds glided from tree to tree, chattering eagerly. She could even see a small fawn beside it's mother in the distance. _Where am I?_ More memories kept coming back to her, graduating from the Silver Towers, practicing with her ability, laughing with friends. Something still remained blank though, the _how did I get here_ part. Where were her family? Her sister? She could remember her sisters face, her little sister laughing as they greeted a curious unicorn at the Sanctuary. Them playing together outside. Her parents, smiling as they watched their daughters. In the center of it, a secret organization called 'The Black Swan'.

Tessa wrapped her long, hazel colored hair around onto her shoulder in an attempt to keep her neck warm. She was only wearing a simple violet long sleeved blouse and a pair of jeans. Not the best when you were planning for an overnight stay. Searching her pockets for a pathfinder was her only hope of getting back to the Lost Cities quickly, however, she found none. Letting out a sigh, Tessa picked a direction and started walking.

When the sun started to set, Tessa had only just reached the edge of the long forest. She figured she'd been walking for at least two hours. Another memory resurfaced. Tessa stood on the side of a mountain with her instructor.

"If you focus your ability, it's possible to feel the structures nearby as long as they are made of material found in the ground. Jewels being the most common of our building materials, will make it the easiest to find. Depending on how connected with the earth you feel, the farther you can feel," her instructor explained. She showed Tessa how to place he hand, open palm, on the ground.

"Concentrate. You are a strong Terrakinetic, you can do this, Tessa. You just have to focus," she said encouragingly. Tessa put her hand on the ground, and closed her eyes. The moment she focused, she could feel all the animals standing on the mountain, the jewels hidden within, the small rodents burrowing through the ground. She stretched her senses as far as possible until a headache flared. It was worth the strain, though, when she felt a huge structure made of pure jewel. What she sensed was her instructors house, although it could easily be related to a castle. Tessa's connection was severed by her instructors voice, calling her back to the light.

The memory ended. Like she'd done before, she placed her hand on the ground and focused. Her range had been greatly diminished with the amount of stress she was facing, but over a hill not to far away lay yet another forest. In the center of this smaller forest was a small trap door, leading to a small, cramped room. Tessa could feel several dwarves in the ground, guarding the place. Within the small room was a cell and a table with a sleeping body there. Now she knew where to head. And her senses had felt a small indent on the trapdoor in the shape of the swan, branding it as the Black Swan's.

The moon was high in the sky with the stars twinkling brightly by the time Tessa neared the small hideout. She paused when she felt the hidden dwarves slowly start to tunnel upwards. Being barefoot meant that yeah, her feet hurt like hell but she could feel her surroundings within a limited range. Clenching her fist and bringing it up in a sudden, swift movement, the earth broke in five different places. Immediately following five beams of earth shot out with each carrying a dwarf in the clenched fist like structures at the top.

Tessa swept her arms inward, making the rock structures drop the dwarves on the ground in front of her. She knew from history classes that they to were masters with the earth although she figured her abilities could go further then theirs. To ensure they couldn't escape, she made the earth sweep up their small legs, holding them in place.

"You're with the Black Swan, correct?" Tessa demanded to know. The dwarves nodded. One looked like he was trying to remember something, like a memory was trying to fight it's way to the beginning.

"You're Tessa…. Tessa Skye, right?" The dwarf guessed. _Skye. I'm…. Tessa Skye._

"Yeah… Why? Do you know what happened to me?" Tessa questioned.

"Because…. You're supposed to be dead," the dwarf responded.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked that! I, personally rather like Tessa! I thought maybe introducing a new ability would be interesting, as well. Expect this story to be pretty long, as well. I might twine her story with a few moments with the main characters from the actual books, since they are all connected with the Black Swan! As well I wouldn't advice reading on if you haven't read Nightfall yet, there will be a few big spoilers. In case you didn't pick up on the hints, Tessa is around 18 years old and she's passed the Foxfire levels including the Elite levels, so thats her age and the story takes place right after the end of Nightfall.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter has a tiny bit of violence, so if you guys don't like even small amounts of violence I wouldn't advice reading it. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, feel free to ask me in the review area! Also this chapter is short.**

"Dead? What…. What do you mean?" Tessa asked, confused. The dwarf didn't respond. Suddenly, a hard rock slammed into her head, knocking Tessa out cold.

"Glad to see you're awake," a voice said calmly. Tessa's eyes opened. She was in a large room, resting on the bed. Her eyes settled on a figure in the corner- Mr. Forkle.

"I brought you to Everglen to meet several new, bright minds. Sorry about the rock, I figured you wouldn't let go of the dwarves easily. Do forgive me," Mr. Forkle exclaimed.  
"Why was I buried under the earth?" Tessa questioned. She wanted to get straight to the point.

"That memory was removed for your safety," Mr. Forkle stated simply, "Go to the living room as soon as you've changed and done something with your hair, we'll all be waiting," Mr. Forkle suggested. Tessa looked down at her clothes. Sure as hell, they were shredded and her hair wasn't the image of beauty. She found a beautiful, long sleeved blouse in the closet. It was light purple, similar to the one she had on now, however this one was dotted with small Amethysts.

Not bothering much with her hair, Tessa simply brushed it into a delicate braid which she propped over her shoulder. Good enough, she decided.

Everglen was massive from the inside, so Tessa was forced to try and navigate by following the quiet chatter she heard. Finally she found the living room, which was full of teenagers.

"Miss Skye! I'd like you to meet Sophie, Fitz, Biana, Dex, Keefe, Tam, Linh and Marella," Mr. Forkle gestured to each kid as he said their name. Tessa waved shyly. She wasn't good with meeting new people.

"Tessa, I was hoping you might be able to work with them to help stop Vespera. Sophie, I understand you don't want anyone else to get hurt, however Tessa's ability is extraordinary, she had amazing control," Mr. Forkle explained. He gestured for her to demonstrate. Tessa figured the 'Oh so great Vackers' wouldn't like her ripping chunks of earth out of their floor she she did it outside.

Clenching her fist tight, she ripped a huge boulder out of the ground and flung it at the others. One of them shrieked. Before it fell on them, she made a huge spike come straight out of the ground and the boulder shattered into dust when it hit the spike. Clenching her other fist, she made the spike crumble and the dirt from both the spike and boulder clumped together in the sky. Tessa took great pleasure with letting the floating orb of dirt and rock shatter on everyone's heads, covering them in dirt. Despite this, she got a few 'wows'.

The day passed by quickly. Tessa was starting to get frustrated over Mr. Forkle keeping one of her memories from her, but she had to remember she could earn his trust and get it back that way. She was sitting outside when a lone whisper filled her head. _You need to demand your answer…. Force them, take it back,_ the voice whispered ominously. Darkness swept over Tessa's mind, blocking all her thoughts besides a new idea forming. Tessa tried to fight against the darkness, but soon it swept her up, trapping her, taking control.

Minutes later, she stalked into the living room. In front of her was Keefe, who she held a sharp blade made of rock against his neck.

"I want _answers._ And you're going to give them to me, or he dies."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter! Just a quick note, towards the end more there is slight violence again and maybe some semi strong descriptive words. Just a warning in case you really don't like that stuff. Also in case any of you didn't quite catch it, something has taken over Tessa's mind so it isn't really her but it is at the same time, if you know what I mean. I hope you like it!**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sophie shrieked. She looked ready to inflict. Against her will, Tessa made the knife cut into Keefe's skin, enough to make it clear that if anyone threatened her, Keefe would die. Keefe struggled, but Tessa had his hands clamped together with solid rock so he couldn't swing at her. Mr. Forkle stepped forwards.

"Tessa…. You don't have to do this," he pleaded. Inside her own head, Tessa fought against the darkness, fought to try and stop herself from doing this. _Help me. This isn't me! Please, please help me,_ she thought as hard as she could. Her thoughts then focused on Sophie…. If she, or the other telepaths, could just hear her they could help.

"Answers. Or he dies. I'll give you ten seconds to start talking," Tessa's voice betrayed her.

"Okay! Okay. You…. You were one of our most trusted Proxies, and you knew a bunch of secrets. You were different one, day, though, and you were going to run away and tell the Neverseen your secrets so…. We had to make it seem as though you died. We couldn't actually kill you, of course, but you couldn't be allowed to tell them, so…. We buried you. Hoped you'd be forgotten," Mr. Forkle confessed.

"Hah! I bet those same secrets would be some you haven't told your little friends. Why don't you tell them, yourself, or I'll kill Keefe. In fact…. Do everything I say or he dies," Tessa threatened. Mr. Forkle seemed trapped. Deep in her consciousness, Tessa knew he wouldn't tell them, but he didn't want Keefe to die, however he had no options. She pleaded with someone to read her mind. She didn't want to kill Keefe. _GOD DAMN IT SOMEONE READ MY GOD DAMN MIND DON'T LET HIM DIE!_ Tessa shrieked.

Sophie snapped out of her fury. Something didn't seem right about Tessa. It wasn't how she'd acted before. Cautiously, she dove into Tessa's mind.

The moment Sophie entered Tessa's consciousness, Tessa felt it. A small light in the darkness. _Help me…._

 _Tessa? Tessa!_ A small blip of consciousness floated into view. Tessa gathered her own remaining consciousness and shaped it into herself. Sophie did the same.

 _Help me…. This isn't me I don't know what it is DON'T LET ME KILL HIM_ Tessa pleaded. Sophie seemed to understand because she retreated.

Mr. Forkle was about to tell Keefe he wouldn't say the secrets when Sophie told him the message. Tessa held the knife in her hand so hard, her hand hurt.

"Come on. Tell them," she taunted. It all happened at once. Her knife flew out of her hand, straight into Tam's waiting hand. A cold wave blasted Tessa and Keefe, allowing Keefe to escape. Tessa scrambled up, her gaze full of murderous hate. A chunk of jeweled wall flew at the gathered people, causing them to dive out of the way. While they were distracted, Tessa darted out of the glittering mansion. Once safely outside, she clenched her fists. The entire house shook, cracks splintering the walls. Tessa wasn't breaking it down using special mental channeling, she was breaking it with her ability seeing as it was almost entirely made of jewels. A minute later, the mansion crumbled, huge chunks falling to the ground with a thud.

Her legs collapsed from beneath her from the strain. From deep within her own mind, Tessa screamed at the darkness. _NO! NO! NO NO NO! They HAVE to be alive!_ What was left of her consciousness splintered. Shattering completely, Tessa's body was left to the darkness.

Tessa grabbed the pathfinder she'd stolen, fixed it to a specific point and leaped away. She glittered back into reality near an ancient ruin that seemed to have been long gone. Four elves in long dark cloaks stalked towards her from the shadows. They had their hoods up, preventing Tessa from catching a glimpse of their faces.

"Took you long enough," one of them muttered.

"Ah, Tessa! We have been waiting. Follow us. We have important questions that need answering, and it seems you might know the answers," another explained. Had Tessa's mind been hers at this moment, a, she would not be here. B, she would ask where they were taking her, however her now mindless body followed them like an obedient puppy.

"Last time you came to tell us certain secrets. We want to know these secrets," the second voice exclaimed. It seemed the ruins were simply an illusion because the moment they passed through one of the doorways, it revealed a clean, stone structure. It looked more like a prison, actually.

"Do you have a firm hold on her mind?" the second voice asked one of the two silent figures. That elf nodded.

"I want both of you to be prepared to restrain her anyways," the talkative one ordered the only two who hadn't spoken. They nodded.

"Now. The secrets. In case you're still in there, Tessa, fighting to grab hold, there are a few people who are at stake should you fail to deliver," the cloaked figure explained. Right on cue, three bound figures were shoved into view. Their mouths were covered with a dirty cloth, chain cutting into their ankles and wrists. A fifth cloaked figure shoved them along.

"Fail to deliver and they die. Now, the secrets." The darkness within Tessa's mind searched for the answers. Willed her body to spit them out. But there was none. The Black Swan had taken those secrets from her mind when they wiped her memories. Deep inside the darkest parts of her mind, the shattered pieces of Tessa's consciousness started coming together at the sight of her family. The sight gave her the strength to fight against the darkness.

Air rushed into Tessa's lungs. Her head swam from the dizziness, but she was herself again.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD A FIRM HOLD ON HER," the voice who Tessa now recognized as Lady Gisela's shrieked. Ruy flung a shield at her which Tessa swiftly dodged. The other quiet figure tried to impale her with a spike of rock. So she was also a Terrakinetic. Huh. Tessa opened up a hole in the ground which swallowed Ruy whole.  
"I would be careful of your next move. Do so much as shake the ground or twitch an arm, and your sister dies first," Lady Gisela pointed to the fifth figure who held a sharp knife against her sisters throat. _No. Not…. Not Keira!_ Tessa thought desperately.

"I don't have the secrets. The Black Swan erased my mind, just please…. Don't kill her," Tessa pleaded.

"Oh, Tessa. I don't care if they were wiped, I care that you find them. I suppose I probably shouldn't start killing them, though, now should I? It would be much more enjoyable for you to hear their screams if we tortured them. Maybe we could let you in on the fun? The more pain, the more compliant one becomes. Ruy, throw her in one of the cells. I want her family to all be separated into different cells, as well," Lady Gisela ordered.

Ruy through a forcefield around her wrists, binding her hands together. The heat the shields gave off burned her skin. Tears welled in her eyes, however she beat them back. Ruy then forcefully shoved her into a small cell with no bed, nothing. Just bleak walls. The cell doors were made of metal, which should've allowed Tessa to escape easily. This entire place being built of stone should've allowed her to escape easily. But Lady Gisela had a trick up her sleeve.

Somehow, she'd figured out how to make a serum that stopped anyones abilities if injected directly into their bloodstream. She'd snatched a needle from the humans, and with the serum inside it, she stepped into Tessa's cell before Ruy closed the door.

"I know what you're thinking. We can't let that happen, though, dear, so we must do this. Stay still and it won't hurt a bit," Lady Gisela told her. "It has only been tested once, so we do know it works. We simply don't know the side effects, how long it'll last, if it will be painless or not," Lady Gisela explained with a sly smile on her face.

She poked Tessa's arm with the needle, none to softly. Tessa winced, but it was nothing like when the serum rushed into her blood cells. An immediate, horrible migraine hit her like a boulder. Her body convulsed from pain. The small tingling that had always been there left. Tessa tried calling the earth but it didn't respond. She blinked away pained tears as she glared at Lady Gisela who covered her eyes and locked her in her cell. Tessa hopped this wouldn't go on forever, because it hurt like hell.

More then anything, she hoped that the Black Swan would come for her. She'd almost killed Keefe and she'd destroyed Everglen though, so it wasn't a high chance. They were her only hope of escaping this alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again this chapter might have a bit of violence, so if you don't like violence at all I wouldn't advice reading the first four paragraphs. :)**

Tessa had no idea how long she'd sat there in her bleak cell, trying to contain herself. The pain was just so unbearable, it was torture by itself. Around the time she assumed was supper, Ruy brought her the leftovers from their meal, which consisted of one bite of an odd fruit she'd never seen before. He also let her take a small sip of water. Her hungry stomach ached for more, but Ruy left swiftly.

"Wake up, Tessa. It's time for a bit of fun," Lady Gisela exclaimed, jerking Tessa up onto her feet. Tessa hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. The pain had finally died down now, though, she realized. Gisela brought her to a small room with a metal table in the on this table was her little sister, Keira. _No….._ What were they going to do to her?

"Tell us your friends secrets, and she will be spared. Keep your mouth shut, and she will suffer," Lady Gisela grabbed Tessa's arm to keep her from running over to her sister. Tessa was trembling.

"I…. I…. Told you, I don't remember," Tessa whimpered. Ruy entered the room, taking Tessa from Lady Gisela. Gisela pulled out a shamkniv, an ogre torture device, and made one agonizingly slow cut along Keira's face. Her little sister cried out in pain, breaking Tessa's heart. For an hour, Lady Gisela kept pressing Tessa for the information. Every time she didn't respond, Gisela cut Keira. Finally, Keira was so hurt she'd fainted. Ruy shoved Tessa back into her cell. _How much will they hurt them? I can't do anything about it and it's all my fault…._ Tessa wept silently.

 _You're going to hear quite the commotion. Maybe some screaming, but don't freak out. I'm here for you Tessa, I'm going to get you out,_ a male voice whispered inside Tessa's head.

 _Are you a Telepath?_ Tessa asked. The voice never responded. In the next minute, the building got very dark.

"RUY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Lady Gisela shrieked. Tessa heard a loud clatter as though someone knocked something over. Next, she heard a snarl. Screaming followed, until all was silent. A dark shadow passed into her cell and wrapped around the forcefield binding her wrists. The forcefield shattered, to Tessa's surprise. The door to her cell swung open revealing a boy, her age, standing before her.

"Who…. Who are you?" Tessa wondered. Whoever he was must've had quite the reputation if her captors had fled.

"My names Shane, and I'm a Shade if you haven't guessed. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Tessa Skye," Shane replied, holding out his hand. Tessa took it and Shane lead her outside. He pulled out a yellow crystal, one that went to the Neutral Territories. Without questioning anything, she followed him into the beam of light he'd created.

They glittered onto the edge of a remote forest. Shane urged Tessa to follow him into the forest. Reluctantly, she followed. He brought her to an odd little makeshift house. There were many long sticks tied together and branches draped over top to provide some shelter.

"You…. Live here?" Tessa asked. Shane nodded.

"Well, from a very young age I was thrown out. I managed to steal a yellow leaping crystal and it brought me here," Shane explained. Tessa pressed for more details. Sighing, Shane started to explain from the beginning.

"I was born as a twin. So automatically, my parents freaked because of all the prejudice. My sister, she was slightly older. She's also a Shade, like me. You might've heard of her 'code name', she's part of the Neverseen. Her code name is Umber. Well, when it was time for us to head to Foxfire, my parents decided they didn't want me. They didn't want anyone to know about their twins. So since I was the youngest, and Umber the 'special one' they…. Threw me out, left me to die. So I ended up here. Been here for what…. Six years? I get by, but just barely," Shane admitted. Tessa was knocked back a step. How could they do that? He would've been about eleven, way to young.

"Why hasn't anyone come for you?" Tessa asked.

"Why? Because I'm forgotten. So are you, know. We've both been forgotten."

 **A/N: I know that was really short, and I'm sorry! I also still don't know how long this story will be, I'm trying to pinpoint how I'm going to end it. After every twist I add, I discover new exciting possibilities! Spoiler, I had no plan to add Shane but he just adds to the story! Two powerful Shades…. Shane and Umber, long lost siblings, how is this going to unroll? Gotta keep reading to find out I guess ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

Shane showed Tessa how he got by with daily life. Tessa found it intriguing. He'd found a small stream nearby, and he actually hunted. He ate meat! At first, Tessa had found the idea of meat to be disgusting, until he'd convinced her what she'd been missing out. And it was _good._

He'd used up some of his last healing elixirs to get Tessa back to full health. By a few days any scratches or burns she'd received had vanished. (Burns were from the force field around her wrists which had burned her skin.)

"What happened to my family? The day you got me out?" Tessa asked Shane one day. Shane closed his eyes for a moment.

"I…. Could only get one of you out. It would've been impossible to free all of you and escape safely," Shane replied, his eyes shadowed. After that they sat in silence for awhile, neither saying a word.

"I should go fill the water bottles. I'll be back," Shane exclaimed after a long time. He stood up with the two water bottles and ran towards the stream only a minute away. Tessa sighed, feeling entirely useless. She finally decided to go collect some sticks for the fire that night.

Tessa stood up, brushing the dirt off of her tattered blouse. Before she could take more then two steps though, a blast from a melder hit her square in the chest. She dropped to the ground in agony. Before she could call the earth though, even just make it shake, another blast hit her body, causing her to cough up some blood. Strong arms hauled her up and a hood made of scratchy fabric was thrown over her head.

She was barely conscious at the time. Her body was in agony and Tessa couldn't even move. The blasts had temporarily paralyzed her. Tessa could feel her captor leap her away because in the next second she could feel blazing heat against her skin. _Are they taking me to Exile?_ Tessa wondered. God, she hoped not. Her guess was that it was either the Neverseen or the Council, if it was the latter she would definitely go to Exile for destroying Everglen. In her defense, though, it hadn't really been her.

She could feel herself sinking in the sand until her head was fully under the ground. No warning had come to hold her breath and the bag over her head prevented her from seeing that she should hold her breath. Sand grains slipped into the bag, taking up what little air was there. It lasted for minutes, and by the time she felt air rushing into her lungs, they were burning, her head dizzy from no oxygen. Tessa felt herself getting hoisted up onto someone's shoulders and bumped up and down. Stairs, maybe?

Tessa got jostled around for a very long time until finally however was carrying her dropped her on the ground, not to lightly. She was still partially paralysed from the melder blasts so her hands weren't there to stop her from landing on her face on what felt like cold stone. Her nose hurt like hell after that. Tessa felt a sharp, blaring pain as someone pressed two fingers against a spot in between her neck and jaw, however she was then able to move. Much to her disappointment, she was far too weak to call the earth which she felt around her. Who on earth was idiotic enough to put a Terrakinetic underneath the ground? In Exile? Surely the council wasn't that stupid.

Suddenly the bag covering her head was yanked off. The person who'd been behind her shoved her to the ground. Luckily her hands were able to stop her from smashing her nose on it, again. Tessa twisted around to see who her captor was. She did not see any councillor, however she did see two elves who she assumed to be Emissaries.

"Tessa Skye. The same girl who threatened to kill a citizen and the one who destroyed Everglen. Can't say we're impressed," the first one spoke. Tessa backed away from them.

"Don't bother trying to run, Tessa. You are not going anywhere," the same elf exclaimed with a smirk. As if on cue, the second approached Tessa. The first came up behind her and held her in place while the other pulled out a pair of odd looking handcuffs. They were metal with a strange small glow to them. He clamped them around her wrists and immediately a blazing pain shot through her wrists. _Since when were the elves so…. Harsh?_ Tessa thought through the agony. Soon it died down but a burning rested on her wrists.

"A special type of metal which when in contact with any elf, will keep them from using their abilities. The first contact does have a bit of sting behind it, and should that elf try using their abilities again, will produce a far worse pain to distract them. It lingers for a while so don't get any ideas," he explained.

"The Council will spare you from a memory break as there is nothing to gain from one. Since we didn't have much time, either, your friend will be joining you," the second elf exclaimed for the first time. A third elf dropped an unconscious Shane. Tessa let out a small whimper at his state. _He must've put up a bigger fight. He's alive. He has got to be alive,_ Tessa thought desperately. The second elf pulled out another pair of the same type of handcuff and latched it onto his wrists. Tessa was glad he was spared from the first pain since he was unconscious.

The elves left, latching the door shut behind them. Tessa took her chance and rushed over to Shane.

"Shane! Shane, please wake up. I'm so _so_ sorry about this…. It's all my fault, you shouldn't even be here," Tessa sobbed. Shane didn't move, although Tessa was relieved to see his chest slowly rising up and down. At least he was alive. After what felt like half an hour, Shane's eyelids fluttered open. He gritted his teeth as though in pain before slowly sitting up. He swiveled his head to find Tessa quietly sobbing in a corner. I mean, what was a girl to do? Mind taken over, almost killed someone, destroyed an entire home, captured, escaped only to meet a surprisingly handsome yet mysterious boy and then captured again? She'd even dragged Shane into this mess with her. He'd been getting by until she came. Why did Tessa seem to ruin everything?

"Hey, Tessa, it's alright. This situation is pretty shitty, yes, but we'll find a way to get out of it. I promise. Look at me- I mean it. This metal…. It taps into the system in our minds that our abilities are located, but something the Council always fails to do is take into account our _skills,_ " Shane pointed out. Tessa didn't bother asking how he'd learned how to use his skills, but he had a bunch of time alone so who knows? She looked up at him, waiting for a demonstration.

Shane took a deep breath, focusing only on his handcuffs. Tessa held her breath in anticipation. In the next minute, his cuffs exploded, the metal shards flying in every direction.

"See? There's hope left. Now let's take care of yours," Shane smiled in her direction. Her handcuffs exploded as well, although it took a bit longer. Shane looked as though a sudden migraine flared in his mind. Tessa had no idea why, or if they were even to this point of friendship, but she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. After a second, he wrapped his arms around her as well.

Shane was the first to break away. His eyes had a special glint in them she hadn't seen before. Maybe she just hadn't noticed.

"This place is buried under stone, and you can control that, right? I'm not asking you to level this place to the ground, but since surely the guards heard our cuffs shatter, I need you to get us each out of here," Shane asked. Tessa nodded. She could do this. The stone might've been what had allowed the other Terrakinetic from the Neverseen to manipulate her mind, but this time, it was her turn. She controlled the ground. It answered to her, and she was going to get each of them out of there.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! So I just noticed that I like totally forgot to provide descriptions for Tessa and Shane, (sorry!) so here's what I picture Tessa as: Long Hazel hair with deep sky blue eyes and light olive skin tone. She's around 5,6 ft. Shane has kinda dirty blonde hair that's kind of shaggy. (Picture Keefe's hair on the cover of Exile except the blonde is more brown) he has dark blue eyes and is around 5,8 ft. I hope that clears things up a little!**

Tessa took of her shoes she'd been wearing earlier. With the earth, it was better if she could also feel it. It strengthened her senses. She could feel two dwarves tunneling towards them to see what had caused the commotion. Taking a deep breath, she shifted the stone around them to a much, much harder form. It was rare that a Terrakinetic could do this, but they learned how to alter a stones density. She felt the dwarves stop, struggling to break free of their small prison.

Pressing her hand to the side of her cell, she made the stone break away, revealing a small trail up, up, up. Tessa took the lead, clambering up the rocks while Shane followed behind. With every step further, Tessa collapsed the rock behind, concealing their trail and opened more rock above. She would've made the rocks form small steps in order to make their ascent easier, however her mind was weak. Weaker then it was in her current state. She could feel no other dwarves around them, so quickly they wound their way up through the earth.

It took a very long time but finally Tessa was able to feel the surface. Seeing as Exile was in the middle of the earth, it was very logical that they could end up somewhere else entirely. Tessa opened the earth on the bottom of a tall cliff. Waves softly lapped at her ankles, already filling the tunnel below them. Shane scrambled out behind her. Above, Tessa could hear all manner of creatures roaming about. Tessa froze. _How on earth did I end up in Havenfield? We are surely going to get captured again…. Why why WHY am I so cursed?_ Tessa screamed at herself.

Shane looked at Tessa, trying to figure out why the hell she was freaking out. Tessa slowly turned to him.

"You should hide, like, now, I somehow managed to bring us to Havenfield which happens to be the home of someone who should probably hate me very very much," Tessa panicked.

"They have goblins here and they already know we're here, for sure, so your best chance is to hide," Tessa muttered. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the narrow path leading up the cliffs. At the top she encountered a gate so she made a stone ramp over it before shattering the ramp again.

The moment Tessa's feet touched the ground, she felt a cold blade against her neck.

"If you so much as move a muscle I will slice your pathetic head right off," a squeaky, high pitched voice threatened. Sandor dragged Tessa to Havenfield where many similar faces were watching her. Grizel, Sandors might as well be girlfriend dragged Shane behind her. _Seriously WHY do I curse everyone I am around?_

"SANDOR put her down for crying out loud! FItz, stop looking like you want to kill her. SHE WAS FREAKING POSSESED GOD DAMN IT!" Sophie yelled. She rushed over to Tessa, to her surprise, and helped her get back on her feet. Tessa shot a glare at Sandor and Grizel who still held onto Shane.

"That includes him," Sophie gestured towards Shane. Grizel protested, saying that they had no way to know if he was bad or not. Sophie sighed, clearly knowing a losing fight. Sandor kept his hand on his sword and his eyes trained on Tessa.

"Who are you? Are you with her?" Grizel demanded to know. Shane looked at Tessa, pleading for her to do something.

"He's with me. He won't hurt you guys, just don't you dare hurt him! His names Shane," Tessa explained. She was careful to leave out his sister being Umber. Grizel sighed, releasing Shane. He moved over to stand beside Tessa.

"Ok. Are we just going to ignore the fact that we are trusting that Tessa isn't still _possessed?_ What if she destroys Havenfield?" Fitz worried. Sophie closed her eyes, no doubt searching Tessa's mind for an answer before declaring her to not be possessed. Fitz grumbled something under his breath but settled down.

"Woah…. You're a Shade? Niiice," Tam smiled towards Shane. The smile wasn't really a full blown 'lets be BEST FRIENDS FOREVER' smile, it was more Tam's version of acknowledging someone's existence. Shane shrugged in response.

"Well, if we are done with the grumbling, we need to get to the point. Glad to have you back, as well, Tessa! And nice to meet you, Mr….?" Forkle paused. When Shane didn't provide his last name, Mr. Forkle continued. "Mr. Shane. This will be even better for what lies ahead. We hope that you two might be able to help us finally defeat the Neverseen. Sophie can give you the run down of the plan, should you agree," Mr. Forkle explained. Tessa noticed a hidden emotion, _(fear?)_ appear on his face. He quickly hid it. Then Tessa remembered that his sister, Umber, was on the Neverseen. Shane had no way to know if they were going to only kidnap or kill the members. They each shared a look before slowly nodding. Fitz looked sceptical however Mr. Forkle seemed to be relieved.

The next day, Sophie, Fitz, Biana, Dex, Keefe, Tam, Linh, Marella, Shane and Tessa were going to go to the Neverseen hideout they'd finally tracked down. Together, with their abilities, they should be able to successfully capture every member. It was going to be gruesome, but the result would be worth it. Keefe had offered to let them stay with his father, specifically because Lord Cassius did not like them running around. Especially after he found out they were false fugitives of the Council.

Tessa wasn't sure if she was ever going to be ready to face the Neverseen again. That night at Keefe's dads beach resort place, she'd never felt more scared in her life. Mr. Forkle had provided them with a few new pairs of clothing, including an outfit for tomorrow. Dressed in a light weight tank top and fuzzy pajama pants, she sat on her temporary bed, staring out the window at the stars. She heard someone knocking at the entrance to her new room, however she was lost in thought.

Shane came up behind her and gently reached for her hand.

"Hey, Tessa. I know you're probably stressed out about tomorrow, and I would be, to. I just wanted you to know that I'll be there for you. I'll have your back. Try and get some sleep," he whispered. He tucked a loose strand of her long, hazel colored hair behind her ear before leaving. Tessa might've imagined the fact that his hand lingered in her for a moment longer before pulling away, but who could say. Her only focus should be on surviving tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Tessa woke up early next morning. Like, 3 o'clock early. She hopped in the shower quick before changing into the outfit Mr. Forkle had asked everyone to wear for that day. He'd chosen a black tank top (the boys didn't wear a tank top, they wore something else) that was cut kind of short on the bottom. Her pants were black leggings that went with a pair of no-heel black boots. _All the black,_ Tessa thought with a smile.

In order to have the most control with the earth, though, Tessa wouldn't be able to wear boots. She'd have to go barefoot. Tessa didn't put much effort into her hair, she simple weaved it into a tight braid so it wouldn't be in her way. When she was ready, she went outside the sparkly beach house and walked a few miles away, still within view of the place, though.

For at least three hours, Tessa practiced back flips, different style kicks, punches and blocks. The moves she knew were those of a human martial art called karate. Mr. Forkle had also provided everyone with a few short ranged blades. Nothing crazy fancy, but it was in case something happened to their abilities and their mental reserves were low. Tessa had two daggers, sharpened to a deadly point. She'd learned to use them, but she hadn't trained with blades all that much what with the elvin mind being fragile. She was prepared to do whatever it took to take the Neverseen down, though.

Tessa hid them in a thin belt she wore around her waist. In her belt was a melder as well. She whipped out her two daggers and started slashing at invisible opponents. Whenever her concentration faltered, she pictured her family, tied up. Tessa dodged, whirled and stabbed until she was so weary, she couldn't take another step. She slumped to the ground, her daggers falling on the sand beside her.

Tessa hadn't even noticed a shadowed figure leaning against a palm tree, watching her quietly. Shane marveled at her determination, her skill, her precision. Since he'd met her, a tentative question swam through his head every time he saw her. _Could she ever….?_ He left the thought unfinished.

Slowly Shane strode over to Tessa. He sat down beside her, (he moved one of the daggers to make room for him to sit) and rapped a hand around her waist. Tessa rested her head on his shoulder. Shane hadn't noticed before, but a few small tears ran down Tessa's beautiful face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shane asked. Tessa wiped a tear away.

"It's just…. What if it goes wrong? I don't want to be a prisoner anymore, I'm sick of it…. I'm also worried…. I-I- don't…. Want to lose you," Tessa finally admitted. _Maybe she does?_ Shane wondered.

"It'll be alright. I have a feeling that we'll each come out of there…. Alive," Shane whispered soothingly. They just sat there for a bit, watching the sun rise. Eventually, Shane got up, pulling Tessa to her feet.

"Pick up your daggers, let's have a sparring match," Shane suggested. Tessa picked up her daggers, trying to think about whether or not this was safe. I mean…. They weren't wearing any gear, and the daggers were sharp…. Shane whipped out his own two.

"We'll go easy for starters. If you have your dagger pointed at the other in a way that if you hadn't stopped, we'd be dead or seriously hurt, then we'll pause and restart. Ready?" Shane asked. Tessa nodded, her daggers at the ready.

Shane launched himself at her, swinging one dagger towards her neck. Tessa dove out of the way, using one her her daggers to block another swipe. Their daggers clashed together as they sparred. Soon Tessa heard her imparter buzzing. Mr. Forkle informed her and Shane that they were to meet at Havenfield in exactly half an hour, dressed and ready. Both Tessa and Shane shared a look before leaving to prep for the journey. Soon, they would be leaving to the Neverseen's hideout. Soon, they would determine their fate, either victory, or…. Death.


	8. Chapter 8

Tessa slowly crept along the side of the huge cliff. An incredibly narrow, well hidden path had been cut into the side. Everyone had agreed she should take the lead, she was strongest here what with being on a cliff which was stone. Besides, she needed to see what she was doing without killing anyone else. Her bare feet slipped on the next step, the tiny pebbles sliding underneath her feet. She tumbled off the side of the cliff which earned a scream from the others. As she plummeted, Tessa tried to tell the earth to catch her, but her mind was in a state of panic.

Suddenly, she stopped in mid air, held up by some imaginable force. Tam looked like he tried to grab onto her with telekinesis, but Tessa noticed Shane had one of his hands outstretched, his beautiful eyes focused on her. He floated her back onto the path. Tessa would have to thank him later, although now was not the time.

"Careful…. It gets narrower up here," Tessa pointed to the barely visible steps above. Soon they found the top of the cliff without further injury. Fitz joked that Sophie should've been the one that slipped seeing as she was so clumsy. Sophie elbowed him in the ribs for it, but she had a bright smile on her face.

Before them was a large tower. Tessa guessed the Neverseen were probably in the tower. In the best hopes of ending this easily, Tessa warned everyone to watch out. She was going to bring the tower down.

Reaching out her arms towards the tower, Tessa suddenly dropped them to the ground. The tower shook, parts of the walls were splintering. She strained as she forced the tower to collapse. Why was it harder then when she brought down Everglen? That had been easy. Although she had been under control the last time…. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her fists tight. Suddenly the tower crumbled, rocks flying everywhere, kicking up dust. When it all settled, Sophie took a tentative step forwards before a gust of wind tackled her. Fitz shouted her name. The issue was that neither of them controlled the wind.

Sophie collapsed to the ground as the wind hammered her, hard. Tessa scanned the sky for a guster hiding in the clouds. Not finding anyone, she tapped into her connection with the earth. _Seven figures, hidden inside the mountain. No doubt the rock's density was altered,_ Tessa thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, Tessa fixed her eyes on the side of the mountain. She'd only tested her powers within ten feet of herself.

"They are hiding there. Someone, help Sophie! Watch out, though, I…. I need to collapse their secret cave. Enough to lure them out," Tessa exclaimed. Sophie's friends rushed over to help her fight the raging wind while Shane rushed over to her, wrapping a steady arm around her. Tessa commanded the earth to shake, but only in the cave. She pictured dust raining from the ceiling, small rocks tumbling, forcing the Neverseen out. Her concentration wavered, sending the inside of the roof caving in. She heard words being whispered to her, strong arms wrapped around her as her mind went fuzzy. Then a strong burst of energy flooded her mind, awakening Tessa from her trance.

"WATCH OUT!" Someone screamed, right before a huge chunk of rock was ripped out of the ground and hurled at them. Dex was to late to react. He stood there, watching as the boulder almost crushed him. In the last split second, Tessa crumbled the boulder.

"Tessa, we need you to take out their Terrakinetic, or you two will be fighting an impossible fight! Shane, you can help her, the rest of us we need to work on getting the others," Fitz ordered everyone. Tessa felt for the Terrakinetics location before pointing Shane over to a group of bushes. They each circled around. When she was sure of exactly where the Terrakinetic stood, Tessa snapped her fingers, opening the ground beneath the other elf. She knew it was pointless, however it distracted the enemy so she and Shane could close in. The ground reopened, and the now hoodless elf jumped out. Tessa noticed the elf was a girl with long blonde hair and pale skin. It suddenly clicked. _Why the hell is my instructor on the Neverseen?!_

"Tessa! I apologize for the inconvenience. You truly were a wonderful, remarkable student. I'm under new orders now, though, so do forgive me," her instructor smirked. She flicked her wrist, sending a spike hurling out of the ground at Shane who narrowly dodged. Tessa was frozen in place, but crashed back into reality when her instructor whipped out a melder. She ducked right before the blast was fired. Shane came up behind her with his own melder. He was about to pull the trigger before the gun exploded. Tessa's instructor laughed.

"Wow, you are quite the idiot!" she chuckled before forming a rock beast. Tessa was shocked. She knew her instructor had been powerful, but making a living rock creature? She'd never heard of it, before. The rock beast roared, flinging a boulder at Shane. While he was distracted, her instructor focused on Tessa. Angry, Tessa charged at her instructor. Her blades wouldn't work when her instructor could shatter the metal, so she punched her instructor square in the forehead. Obviously she hadn't been expecting that, she stumbled back, clutching her face. Tessa swept one of her feet from underneath her, causing her instructor to stumble. Immediately, Tessa had pulled out her dagger while her instructor was distracted.

Right before Tessa brought her dagger down on her instructor (trying not to think that she'd be killing….), the elf raised a hand and sent a thin stone spike hurling out of the ground towards Shane. Tessa didn't have time to react before the spike impaled him, it'd missed it's mark though, lodging itself in his shoulder. He cried out in pain, crumbling to the ground. The golem that had been chasing him vanished as Tessa slit her instructors throat with anger.

The screaming from the battle Sophie and her friends were fighting faded away as Tessa dropped beside Shane. Tears blurred her vision as she wrapped her hands around the spike.

"Stay still, I'm going to yank it out," Tessa warned before wrenching the stone spike out of his shoulder. She would've made it crumble, but it wouldn't be good if he had bits of stone in his shoulder. Shane let out a pained yelp, gritting his teeth. Tessa shredded the bottom of one of her pant legs before wrapping it around his shoulder.

"If you die today I will drag you back from heaven and kill you again for dying," Tessa warned Shane as she pulled him into a sitting position against a rock. Shane let out a pained laugh.

"I need to go help the others, if you need me, yell for me. Otherwise stay here, I'll keep them away from you," Tessa whispered before getting up. She went to pick up her dagger on the ground, but decided to leave it after she nearly hurled from the blood on it. Tessa was about to leap at Lady Gisela, who'd been fighting Keefe and Sophie when she noticed a figure stalking towards Shane. Whirling around to protect him, she finally noticed who this figure was. Umber, a member of the Neverseen, was just realizing that she would have to kill her long lost brother, Shane.


	9. Chapter 9

Tessa watched as a single tear slipped down Umber's face. Her hood had been thrown back, revealing long dirty blonde hair, like Shane's and dark blue eyes.

"Shane?" Umber asked, trembling slightly. Tessa had heard that she was freakishly powerful, but she didn't expect her to break down at the sight of her brother. Then again, who wouldn't after eight years without seeing each other? Shane struggled to his feet.

"Celine?" Shane whispered. Umber, or Celine, frowned.

"I…. I'm not Celine, not anymore. That girl is long gone. But…. Shane, why are you with _them?_ I don't want to hurt you. Just…. Join us," Umber pleaded. When Shane shook his head, Umber's gaze twisted around to find Tessa, standing there, staring at the long lost twins.

"Why do you stay? Is it for her? Well, she's nothing. You don't need her. You're lost, Shane. We can fix that," Umber promised.

"No…. I won't join you, Celine. And no, I'm not calling you Umber. That's not who you are. Just surrender, come with us. I won't let them hurt you," Shane responded. Umber started to grow more furious by the second.  
"No. No, I won't come with you. In fact, you are coming with me. It's not like you can stop me. I'm more powerful then you think, Shane. Your little girl over there can't stop me," Umber glared at Tessa. "And if she is the only reason why you hesitate, then maybe it's best I get rid of her," Umber waved her hand and shadows came crawling over to her. The shadows grouped together into the shape of a shadow wolf. A huge, snarling, shadowy wolf. Great.

The wolf sprang towards Tessa who narrowly avoided it's jaws. Tessa tried crushing it with a boulder, but it went straight through the shadow. Caught in her moment of confusion, she twisted away from it again, but not without it's great paw slashing her arm. _Why does my hand not go through it, but other things do? Tessa, think, you idiot. It's a goddamn shadow._ She screamed, clutching her bleeding arm. Tessa's knees buckled and she slid to the ground. Before the wolf could leap at her again, she made huge walls of stone burst out of the ground, surrounding her. Stone slid over the roof, leaving Tessa in darkness.

 **(It will be Shane's POV for the rest of the chapter)**

Shane's heart splintered as he watched, helplessly, as the beast tried to break down Tessa's small fortress. His shoulder hurt like hell, otherwise he would've been over there, helping her. Celine watched gleefully.

"Celine. Stop it. Let her be! Let her live, and I'll come with you," Shane pleaded. He wouldn't be able to watch the wolf tear Tessa apart.

"Shane, Shane, Shane. You don't even have a choice in this situation. I'm not the girl you used to know, the girl who was merciful, gentle, kind. Celine is gone. The Neverseen have taught me to be ruthless. This is who I am now," Celine snatched Shane's good arm. Shane took in the destruction that had happened. Most of the Neverseen were captured already, besides Umber. He saw Sophie's friends besides her and Fitz leaping away with a member of the Neverseen tied up. Sophie and Fitz were running towards them, to help them take on Umber.

Celine pulled out a leaping crystal. Before she pulled him away into the light, Shane finally got control over the shadow beast. It would've been easier had his pain not been clouding his concentration. He willed the beast to disappear before the warm light whisked both him and his sister away.

The moment they reappeared at a small house, Celine left Shane against a tree and ran to get something for his wound. _She's still in there,_ he thought to himself with a glimmer of hope. Celine made him drink several bottles of youth, which brought back color to his skin and eyes and eased the pain in his shoulder. He hadn't felt the sweet water like substance since he'd been cast out from the Lost Cities. She smudged something on his shoulder that did NOT smell good before wrapping a fresh strip of fabric around it.

"Better?" Celine asked Shane. He nodded.

"So…. I guess I'm the only one that's left," Celine muttered. Shane figured she was referring to the Neverseen. He was shocked to see her break this easily.

"Why…. Why did you join?" Shane asked after a moment of silence. Celine sighed.

"They promised they would help me find you. Except…. They never did, did they? Where did you even go after…." she paused, not able to finish her sentence.

"I found a calm forest. Learned to hunt, built a small makeshift house. It was tough but I got by," Shane responded quietly.

Celine appeared to be awfully lonely. Just like when they were younger, she'd always been fierce on the outside. Shane had caught a few glimpses of the scared, lonely girl underneath, though.

"Celine…. If we go back, you could get pardoned. We could see eachother every day, live our own, happy lives," Shane suggested after awhile. Celine's features hardened a bit.

"No. Shane, when will you get it? I'm a fugitive. I can't go back! You aren't exactly accepted in the Lost Cities either, you know. You are forgotten. Far as the Council is concerned, you don't exist," Celine snapped.

"So am I going to be your prisoner forever, then? This isn't right. Celine, I won't turn you in. Just let. Me. Go! I want to live my own life. I just don't want to be stuck out in the middle of who knows where my entire goddamn life!" Shane sighed. His sister's eyes narrowed before she finally backed down.

"Fine…. Take me with you, if you want. I deserve to be punished I guess. I also want you to be happy…. Just…. Don't let them take me to Exile, Shane, please don't let them," Celine pleaded. It seemed to Shane as though his sister had developed many personalities over time. His sister was still in there, though, he was sure of that. She passed him a leaping crystal. He accepted it, turned the crystal to Havenfield and pulled her into the light again.

Sandor immediately had Celine in handcuffs the moment they reappeared. He dragged her away, shockingly, Celine didn't object. Shane made him promise he wouldn't let her get hurt, though, and in return, Celine promised him and the Council several secrets.

Shane slowly made his way into the house where he saw everyone once again gathered in the living room. Elwin and Livvy were there, working on everyone. He noticed most of them only had minor injuries, although a few Elwin said were going to take some time to heal. Livvy didn't waste any time though before making him sit on one of the comfy chairs and unwrapping his shoulder.

"Wow, this is quite the damage. I think you'll be just fine, though. I'd take it easy for a few days to let this heal, mind you," Livvy explained after scraping away the sludge Celine had given him and applying something that stung like hell. He gritted his teeth, glad when it died down.

When Livvy and Elwin had finally left, many of Sophie's friends took their leave, as well. Shane was trying to figure out what was missing when it finally hit him. _Where the hell is Tessa?_ He jumped to his feet, running over to where Edaline was cleaning up the mess in the living room.

"Where's Tessa?" he asked, his voice full of urgency. Edaline smiled at him sadly.

"She…. She's in a coma, Shane. I'm so, so sorry…. Livvy offered to take her to her place so she can rest until she wakes up. Livvy is waiting upstairs for you if you want to come," Edaline whispered.

All Shane did everyday was sit by Tessa's bedside, waiting for a glimmer of life to reveal itself. Livvy had tried everything she could think of but Tessa wouldn't wake up. Sophie had come by and confirmed that her mind wasn't broken, and they checked to see if somehow she'd gotten soporidine on herself, a powerful sedative. No matter what others said, Shane didn't give up on Tessa. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. She was alive, at least.

One day, as he sat there, hoping beyond hope that today she would be awake, her eyelids fluttered open. Tessa slowly sat up, scanning the room around her. When she spotted Shane, a bright smile lit up her face.

"Tessa! Oh my god, Tessa, you're awake!" Shane exclaimed happily as he pulled Tessa into a hug. She laughed, which was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. He pulled away after a moment, scanning her for injuries. Her arm had healed perfectly with nothing but a small scar to show for it. Tessa's hair shone in the morning light.

That day, Shane brought Tessa to a beautiful beach. Far off in the distance, dolphins leaped out of the water, playing with each other. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in beautiful pinks, purples, oranges and reds.

They sat together on the beach, Tessa resting her head on Shane's shoulder. Soon they realized they should probably get back to Livvy's or she might get worried. As they stood up to leave, Tessa gently pressed her lips against Shane. He blushed, surprised at first before deepening the kiss. Tessa was the first to break away, a playful smile on her beautiful face. Shane smiled back. His past might've been rough, but with Tessa, he knew he had a bright future ahead.

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry this was such a long chapter, I just didn't feel like breaking it down into two small chapters! This is, unfortunately, the end of this story. Let me know what you thought of it and if you would like to see more Tessa and Shane stories! Whoever is reading this, I want to say a HUGE thank you! I really appreciate the support you have all given me! It's what helps me get through the day, everyday! See ya later until the next story! :)**


End file.
